Toys are Best When Versatile
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: 100th fic. AU. Zoro, a slave, was about to be sent to his death. To his luck, a man appeared to save him. However, for a price. EnelxZoroxEnel. lemon.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Several men, covered in bruises and open wounds, were chained together into one long line. Chains were being dragged heavily against the dirt road. All heads were hanging down, probably from the weight of the SL necklace around their neck but also from the dread of not being able to survive. They were ordered to tread toward to Roswald's notorious worksite where many heard rumors of endless work with no food.

All ignored, or wanting to look away from a man who trudged in the middle of the crowd. The group seemed to form a space around the man because no one wanted to look at him, touch him, or be near him. They all hated him, and the lonely man accepted it. It was because of him that his men, the group of people who were avoiding him, were taken to Roswald.

Guards in clean clothes and riding on fancy horses yelled and whipped at the slow walkers. The man turned away from the groans, just like how many were turning away from him.

His eyes cast off from the road and to a side where the townspeople were watching. Strange how they looked at him. Their eyes reflected no sympathy. Some children laughed and pointed fingers; some imitated. He was human too. Why was he looked down as if he was a worthless object that was meant to be thrown away?

The man was used to it by now, however. From the day when he was born, he had the Slave Lock necklace around his neck. He was born a slave, and was going to die as one. He felt extremely sorry for his men, but there was nothing he could do. If he tried to remove the necklace it would explode and his men would die charred and headless. He had seen many die like that, his father included. Sure he wanted to die, but never in that state.

He was going to die at an unknown place, weak to the bones from endless labor and fed only a pint of water a day. Born as a field worker and would die as a field worker; it didn't sound so bad.

He was about to look away when something caught his eyes. It seemed out of place; like a blue marble in a box full of reds. Curious, his eyes flickered back again and saw a tall man. The townspeople, the guards, or the captives didn't seem to notice the man's existence except him. His heart began to pound an extra beat because he had never seen such a beautiful aura. The man towered over the short, impoverished townspeople as if he was standing on a podium. His hair was short and a pale shade of blond. His skin was glossy white as if he was covered in fresh snow. Eyes were sharp, narrowed, and keen with mysterious insight that captured Zoro's interest.

He didn't know he had stopped his pacing and was staring at the man. One of the guards saw him, approached him on his horse, and gave him a strong lash of his whip. The leather cut through weakened skin and the man fell to the ground screaming.

"Get up, you slave!"

The man held the bleeding gash and glowered at the pompous guard. The guard stood heedlessly and raised his arm for another lashing. The other slaves were watching him with hidden delight.

The guard was stopped. The slaves let out a silent curse.

"What are you doing?" The fallen slave realized it was the mysterious man who was protecting him. It made him feel embarrassed more than relieved.

"That thing's not moving, so I gave him a warning."

"That didn't look like a nice warning to me."

"They're born to handle it. Now scram."

"Give me a second." The taller man knelt down to look into the slave's eyes. "Name?"

"...011625XE." The man licked his dry, chapped lips to project his feeble voice.

The man frowned, "I asked for your given name."

"Uh," It took a while for the slave to answer, "...Z-Zoro."

The man grabbed the slave by the chin and raised it. Zoro's heart pounded again as the man's eyes examined him from head to foot. Then a smile appeared on his face like an ink bleeding through paper. The hand left his chin and went down to slide it in between Zoro's legs. Zoro's eyes widened, but he gave a small gasp when his soft member was squeezed. His hips involuntarily bucked into the hand to feel the pleasant friction. The smile broadened to the point where the edges seem to stretch from ear to ear.

"Give me this boy."

"What? These aren't for sale. Lord Roswald wants these things to be delivered into the camp as soon as possible."

"Do you think he'll care if there's one missing?" The man stuffed his hand in his breast pocket and brought out a gigantic velvet coin purse. Suddenly, the color of the guard's eyes changed into greed. Enel drew out a handful of gold coins and dropped them in the guard's hands, "There, that should get you to sleep with the best whores. Now release him."

The guard obliged and quickly unlocked the chain that connected Zoro with the others. The SL necklace, however, remained on his neck. Zoro was dragged by the necklace like a dog on a leash and to the man who bought him. Even though his hands were free, Zoro still dangled them together in front to hide a growing bulge.

The guard handed the man the chain, but he didn't accept it. Instead, he beckoned Zoro to follow him. The slave hesitated, but slowly walked with wobbly steps. He hadn't eaten for three days, and the sun beat down on him to the point of dehydration. His mind was blurry, but he still managed to walk along with the taller man's quick strides.

"My name's Enel."

"My men..."

"Hm?"

"C-Could you save my men? I-It was my fault that they've become slaves..."

Enel cast his eyes back at the desolate group.

"Why would I want to do that? Slaves are worthless to me."

"But then why was I-"

Enel turned and Zoro saw a wicked smile. "They're all a bunch of ugly creatures, but you. You, I know, will give me a good time." Zoro's face turned red as he recalled what the man did. Enel stopped in front of a dome shaped carriage. A coachman hopped out and opened the carriage door for him.

"Come." Enel ordered.

Zoro glanced to the side where he could see the open road. If he ran, he would be free-for a while. Without the key to the SL necklace, he was labeled as a slave and would be recaptured. He looked at the carriage where Enel was waiting, and he slowly stepped inside. Once in, the carriage began to rock like a ship in the ocean. Enel took Zoro by the arm and made him sit beside him. Up close, Enel was much taller and heavier in size and muscle. Zoro couldn't see through the clothes, but he could also tell it wasn't padded.

Enel uncorked a bottle of wine and handed it.

"I only carry wine." Zoro accepted it anyway and swallowed a healthy gulp of the strange violet fluid. The sweet flavor rushed and awakened his taste buds, but soon after the bitterness came crashing in and Zoro made a face. Enel threw out a laugh, and that irritated Zoro. So, he gave another gulp and forced himself to like it. It didn't take that long.

Zoro's lips made a popping sound as it separated itself from the bottle. He suddenly quieted down and was staring off toward the window. Enel understood what his slave was thinking as of this moment.

"Forget about your men." He said while putting an arm around Zoro, "You're not like them anymore. You're mine now. Come, tell me what you want. If you want that annoying SL necklace off of you, I will do so immediately. Real necklaces, jewelry, gold...that will look beautiful around your neck. Ask me anything, and I will grant you any wish."

Zoro sighed because he knew Enel would never save him men, "...I want a sword."

Enel looked surprised for a brief second, but smiled again, "If that's what you want."

"And you promise me to remove this?" Zoro grabbed the SL necklace and rattled it.

Enel grinned, "I can free you of those, but in return you must do something for me."

The slave raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I will make an oath to never think, see, or treat you as a slave. However, you will be my playmate."

Zoro gave an inquiring eye, "Playmate as in like a partner to play skipping rope with?"

Enel suddenly threw his head and roared in laughter. "Yes...if I think about it...it is like a partner."

Zoro watched him and then sighed. He figured it was going to be the other dark meaning of playmate.

There were four occupations a slave could unwillingly have: a field worker, a house worker, a game fighter, or a plaything.

The first seventeen years Zoro had been a field worker but with two different owners. The following four years he had been a game fighter: where he fought with other game fighters and the rich placed their bets.

Those were the glorious years, although if he won he received nothing, and if he lost he was killed. It was thrilling, and his blood ran with excitement as he flung the heavy swords around to slash his opponent. Many betters liked him because when they wanted a show, he gave what they wanted: violent and bloody.

He preferred one-to-one combat than fighting as a group because most of the time he was selected as the leader, and he misguided his men to wrong places. Because of this, the last battle he lead his group to a wrong area and was ruthlessly defeated. The betters were enraged for they lost millions. Lord Roswald, who lost a quarter of his fortune by betting them, decided to punish them.

A field worker, a game warrior, and now a plaything. Strangely, Zoro wasn't disturbed.

"So if I be your plaything, these will come off?"

"No, playmate."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm kinder to playmates."

"...so yes?"

"Yes." Enel flicked the metal brace, "I want it off also. It just looks horrible on you."

Zoro held the SL necklace and lowered his head, "...thanks..."

Startled from the sudden gratification, Enel stared at Zoro as if the slave said something weird. Then he smiled because he was thankful about buying him. He knew, from the moment he laid his eyes on the slave, that Zoro was special. He glanced back at the slave who seemed to have fallen asleep.

Or did he?

"...Zoro?"

-.-.-

Zoro didn't know where he was at first. A minute ago, he was in a carriage with a new master, and now he was lying in bed with needles stuck on every part of his arm. When he opened his eyes, the blinding white room shot a nasty headache. The shouts between two people didn't help either.

"What were you thinking? Giving him alcohol when his body's dehydrated! You could've killed him!"

"He's alive, so what's the big deal?"

"You! You really need to stop with that attitude, or I won't help you next time!"

"Yet, you always come when I tell you how much I'll pay you."

Zoro eyes began to focus and stared at the two arguing men at the foot of the most comfortable thing he'd ever slept in. The room he was in had a clean, exotic feel to it. One was Enel, and the other one had short black hair and was covered in tattoos. The stranger noticed Zoro and crossed his arms.

"Hey, the slave's awake."

"Stop calling him slave. He's a toy now."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Zoro tried to sit up, but the man frowned, "Hey, lay still. You probably have the worst hangover in the history of alcoholism."

Zoro groaned as a lingering heavy weight crumbling onto his head. He turned his head to the side and felt an empty sensation around his neck. He touched it and felt the skin of his neck and not the metal brace. His neck felt so light without it. Eighteen years (not including his first three years of his life) with the abhorrent SL necklace and all of a sudden he was free of it. It felt like magic.

"You're semi-free now." The shorter man replied, "I'm Law, and I'll be your doctor for a while."

"D-Doctor?"

"You're malnourished, dehydrated, ill, and forty pounds underweight than an average male. It's going to be a month until you're fully healed." Law glared at Enel, "I'm going to keep an eye out on you, so you won't touch him during that time."

"Not even a kiss?"

"Your kisses tend to lead toward defiling."

"Defiling is a harsh word. I always make love with the other's consent." Law snorted. While Law was distracted for a brief moment, Enel came up to Zoro and pulled away the covers.

"Hey! Enel! What did I just say?" Law snapped and dropped the clipboard when he saw Enel grab Zoro's worn-out garments.

"I just want to look." Enel hummed and was pleased that a blush formed on Zoro's pale face. With one tug, the meager fabric tore under his hand. He pulled until the fabric lay open on either side, and Zoro's chest was revealed.

Enel eyes wanted to follow every curve and, unfortunately, bony structure of Zoro's body, but it got distracted. He dropped his smile and glowered, "What is this?"

Right across Zoro's collarbone was a large tattoo with the symbols '011625XE'. He could tell it was imprinted on him long ago because the numbers were stretched and blurred around the edges as the man grew older. Because of Zoro's malnourished skin, the black ink stood out like a blinding sign. Zoro knew where Enel was staring at, and his face fell.

"That's the slave mark done the old-fashioned way." Law was suddenly beside Enel and examined the tattoo, "Whoever did it sucked."

"The old fashioned way you say?"

"Yeah. They stopped applying across the chest a decade ago. Nowadays, the tattoo is printed along one of the forearms."

Enel snarled and flung his hand back, "Remove it."

"I can do that, but it'll leave a mark-"

"Then cover it with a different tattoo. You must include my name. All toys need to be labeled, so no one takes it."

"I think that's kind of stupid..."

"Shut up and do it." Enel strode out of the room, "Finish it by tonight, and I will double the payment."

"Got it." Law answered tersely, and then muttered under his breath on how gullible he was when it came to money. He glared at the tattoo for a minute, and then went to grab a leather case. Zoro made a face when bizarre looking objects starting coming out from that bag.

Law clicked on a switch, and it started to hum, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Zoro began to doubt if the tattoo was really going to come off. If it did, he would see magic again.

-.-.-

It _was_ magic.

Zoro's eyes were wide and staring as Law put away the needles and ink. The slave mark he had since he was born was gone and was replaced with a brand new-and very cool-tattoo.

Law obeyed to Enel's request of putting his name, but he also added a little twist. Asking Zoro what his favorite animal was, the ex-slave chose a random picture in the room: a tiger. So, Law printed on the scarred chest a tiger with its shoulders pulled back, back straight, and its paws gently padding the invisible ground. It was a perfect picture of a tiger inching close to its oblivious prey. Law secretly hid Enel's name within the tiger stripes: just what Enel asked but with style.

Zoro had a hand mirror and was amazed at it, but Law began to wrap his chest with a clear wrap and bandages.

"Don't touch it, or you'll mess it up." Law warned as he tightened the bandage and finished it with a small knot. "I'll remind Enel not to remove it either. Your skin needs to heal, and since you're in poor condition, it'll _definitely_ take a while."

"Thanks."

"That's my job." Law snapped the bag shut and put it off. "Now you're officially Enel's toy."

Zoro chuckled, "A toy huh? I've never been called one before."

Law frowned, "You're weird."

"Huh?"

"Why are you smiling at the fact that you're being called a toy? That in itself sounds wrong."

"I like it. It's not as bad as 'slave.'"

"Well sure it's better than 'slave' but come on. You were an ex-game fighter. A great one too."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I go out and bet sometimes." Law pulled the blankets over Zoro, "Seriously, from a fighter to a sex toy. Are you really glad about that?"

"I'm not glad, but I'm-I'm just glad that I'm free." Zoro put a hand on his bare neck and rubbed at the bruises where the metal brace left.

"You're going to have sex with a man. Don't you think that's weird too?"

Zoro tilted his head to the side, "Is that really such a weird thing?"

"You aren't afraid?"

Zoro pulled a smile. "I never liked women."

"When did you realize this?"

"Uh..." Zoro thought for a moment, "When I was a field worker under a second owner, the wife of his was pestering me."

Law laughed, "Was she ugly?"

"I think she was pretty cute."

"So what's wrong with that?"

Zoro sighed and dropped his shoulders," One time, she tried to rape me, so I knocked her on the head and ran away. I've never seen her or that place ever since."

Law held his stomach and barked a laugh, "Dude, men love when women offer themselves!"

"It was wrong," Zoro's lips formed into a small smile, "but I don't think being a man's playmate is wrong."

"Hmph, wait until you get better. I bet you're going to regret it." Law gathered up his bags, "I'll be in the room next door. If you want help, ring that bell on that drawer."

"Got it." Zoro smiled and watched the doctor leave. Once he left and the door closed fully, Zoro glanced up toward the ceiling in silence. He squinted at the paintings drawn on it when he felt a presence. He flicked his eyes to the doorway, and indeed Enel stood with his back against the door. The man appeared as if he was a ghost slipping through walls. A weaved basket was tucked in the man's arms, and the objects inside gave off a pleasing smell. It made Zoro want to salivate since he hadn't eaten for days.

"Thought you were hungry, but the doctor said you're too weak to eat."

"I'm not weak." Zoro huffed. Enel smiled at Zoro's comment. He approached the bed and slid into the blankets. He lifted Zoro's head and placed him on Enel's folded knee. Enel's knee was harder than the pillow, but Zoro didn't complain.

Enel set the basket near the bed post and plucked a small piece of fruit.

"Do you know what this is?" When Zoro shook his head Enel continued, "It's grape. Open your mouth."

Zoro parted his lips, and the grape was pressed in. He rolled the fruit around with his tongue to feel the smooth texture. When the fruit began to warm up, he sank his teeth into the skin, and it easily broke with a snap. A sweet and tangy flavor tightened his jaw muscles and the taste buds danced with the new taste. Some of the juice dribbled out of his mouth. He tried to lick it, but Enel was quicker. The larger man lapped his lips, and then took his mouth, kissing him passionately. The ex-slave was strong, despite his weakened state and kissed back with equal vigor.

Enel pulled back, drawing a delicate string of saliva with him.

"What do you think?"

"The kiss or the fruit?"

Enel laughed, "Perhaps both."

"The kiss was good, and I want more of the fruit."

"Not the kiss?"

"I'm hungry."

Enel reached over and had the grape lodged between his fingers, "Tell me a story, and I'll offer the grape."

"Huh?"

"You are my storybook. Now, tell me about your life. I'm very curious about your life as a game fighter."

There was a faint twitch on Zoro's lips, as well as a low grumble in his stomach. He didn't like talking, but the price was food: he wanted food.

"I'll get tired if you keep giving me the same thing."

"Don't worry; I've brought various kinds of fruits, but your story must be interesting."

Zoro eyed the basket and wondered what was inside. He also eyed the juicy grape in Enel's fingers, and then he began his tale.

He received his second grape after he told about how he escaped from his second owner and completely out as a field worker. He ate the third after the tale of being captured but was recruited as a game fighter.

However, he tasted his first banana when he talked about his first battle and won. Zoro really liked the fruit because it was sweeter and he got to eat the whole thing. Next, he ate an apple, and this was similar to the grape except crispier. The apple, Zoro wasn't allowed to eat it all because it was Enel's favorite. When Zoro finished his tale, Zoro took a big bite of the apple, and fed it to Zoro mouth-to-mouth. So Zoro didn't know whether the sweetness came from the apple or from Enel.

"What? Another grape?" Zoro snapped, "That story deserves the big, long thing!"

"It's called a banana for a reason Zoro." Enel snapped a piece of grape from its little branch, "Doctor says you shouldn't eat too much, so that'll be your last one."

Zoro protested, but Enel stuffed two grapes into Zoro's mouth. The taller man crawled out of bed and kissed him.

"Come up with more ideas, and I'll promise to feed you the big, long thing."

"When you say it, it sounds wrong."

Enel snickered, "You're beginning to understand me already? I'm flattered."

"Heh, all perverts think alike."

"Then I should be careful." Enel cupped a hand under Zoro's chin, "You're a rare toy, and everyone loves rare things."

"Thanks for caring about me, but I'll think I can defend myself quite fine."

"Do I have to remind you that you're not a game fighter anymore? You're my toy now, so I will let no one touch you, except me."

Zoro slowly turned up a smile, "All right, I'll behave."

Enel patted Zoro on the forehead, "Rest, so you'll be well enough to satisfy me." The other man nodded with his eyes already half-lidded. This little meal he'd given him must have been a feast for the poor ex-slave. Enel went to give Zoro one more kiss, but the younger man had fallen asleep.

He kissed him anyway.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

For the first week, Zoro slept. It seemed that the man preferred to sleep over eating, so that was exactly what he was doing. Enel nor Law had ever seen a man sleep this much. He didn't eat thanks to Law's special IV fluid, but he wasn't fatting up as quickly as Enel hoped.

However, Enel noticed after the third day of watching Zoro sleep was that the man stayed perfectly still. That brought up a brand new way to play with Zoro.

He left his room (the place where Zoro slept was actually Enel's room, so they both slept together), and returned with a bundle of clothes and a bouquet of red roses. He pulled off the blankets and immediately began stripping Zoro.

Usually Zoro never woke up even to the loudest noise, but his eyes opened the moment the buttons came undone.

"W-Wha?" Zoro propped up on his elbows and gawked at Enel, "What are you doing?"

"I'm dressing you up."

"I wasn't sweating, and I could do this myself-" Zoro went for the shirt, but Enel smacked his hand away.

"Zoro, you're now my dress up doll. You are not allowed to move and you are also not allowed to argue with me because dolls can't speak. Now, let me dress you up in peace."

Zoro actually did shut up and just stare. Probably he was still tired to care. Enel smirked and continued to undress him until he was fully naked. His ribcage still showed, but it was growing faint each and every day. The bandages around the tattoo were gone, so an intimidating tiger attracted Enel's eyes.

He selected a long white robe with frills along the collar and put it around Zoro's lithe body. He tightened the waist, but left the top loose to show Zoro's revealed chest. He then aligned Zoro's arms and legs. He pulled Zoro's arms over his face and chest, and his knees were folded but laid in an innocent manner. Next, he tore the flower off the stems and scattered them all over the bed. Finally, he called someone in.

Zoro, who had fallen asleep again, woke up again to Enel's voice. He watched with tired eyes as a semi-burly man with outrageously bushy back hair entered the room. He wore an interesting looking white hat to hide his large round eyes. He acted timid despite his body figure. Zoro finally noticed the slender long nose, and smiled at it.

"Draw him by today. If you succeed, I will hire you."

"Today? Painted and all?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how long it takes to draw a picture?"

"Do I care? Now hurry up and draw or you're not going to get the money I've promised."

The man made snide comments after Enel left, but when he saw what he was supposed to draw, his face exploded in red.

"H-Hey, kid...are you alright?"

"N...Nna?" Zoro stared absentmindedly at the artist's boggling eyes, "Y-Yeah..."

"The man said I'm supposed to draw you, but...w-were you forced into doing this?"

"Not that I know of." Zoro stared at the interesting frills of the robe, "I think you should hurry and do what he says; I heard he's scary when angered." The artist jumped, just as Zoro predicted, and the man quickly went to work. He set up the easel, pencils, and paints and began sketching. By then, Zoro was snoring.

It took hours, but the artist was quick and efficient with his work. When he was putting on the finishing touches, Enel entered and examined the artist's work.

"Fairly good for an amateur."

"Hey, I once was ordered to draw a queen and received huge sums for it-"

"Whatever." Enel ripped out a check and handed it, "Here, and come back tomorrow." The artist's plump lips formed a tight frown, but he accepted the check. He stuffed it in his trouser pocket and began cleaning up.

Zoro sat up since he was free to move, "I want to see."

"They're only for my eyes only."

"But I'm the model!"

"You're still not allowed to see it." Zoro snarled, but Enel continued to ignore him, "Hmm...what kind of frame should I buy...?" Zoro frowned and flopped back onto the bed. Then, his stomach started to growl.

"Enel! I'm hungry!"

"What? You came up with a good story to tell?"

"Sure! Just give me food!"

"You act haughty for someone who used to be a slave!"

"I'm free now!"

"What are these people?" Usopp the artist wondered to himself as he hastily put his stuff away.

The artist soon found out something special about Zoro on the following day. Today, Enel dressed Zoro up as some pirate. He wore periwinkle colored pants and shiny black boots with leather belt buckles. He wore a long opened black coat with wine-red embroidery sewn inside. Around his neck was a necklace with a golden cross. Zoro's green hair was covered by a large black brimmed hat with a long, fluffy feather.

Since his hair was hidden and only his eyes were visible, Usopp recognized him right away.

"Hey!" Usopp shouted with a bright smile on his face, "You're Game Fighter 011625XE!"

"Yeah, that was me." Zoro pulled up a smirk, feeling glad to hear his old name.

"How'd you get here? I-I thought you died!"

"I wasn't sentenced to death. Instead, I was supposed to be taken to some guy named Roswald."

Usopp gulped, "L-Lord Roswald? You've would've died there anyways!"

"I was lucky this time."

"S-So, that guy bought you?"

"For a few gold pieces, yah."

"A-And...what are you supposed to do here?"

"I'm not doing anything yet, but when I gain weight I'm supposed to please him."

Usopp dropped his pallet and he stared wide-eyed at Zoro. "You're going to be a what?"

"He calls it playmate." Zoro cast his eyes at his outfit, "I guess this is one of his games."

The artist stared at Zoro with an appalled expression. Zoro blinked and just formed a smile.

"Um, I heard that you aren't a slave anymore."

"That's true."

Usopp ran up and peered into Zoro's opened chest to see the tiger tattoo.

"Ah! The slave mark's gone!"

"The doctor here took it off."

"Wow...so you're really not a slave anymore."

"Yeah." Zoro answered rather proudly.

"...so I won't see you to fight at the games either?"

"Yeah. I'm probably going to live here for the rest of his life." Zoro noticed that Usopp looked disappointed. "What happened?"

"I wanted to see you fight again...you were cool..."

Zoro smirked, "I'm going to get a sword sooner or later. Maybe I can teach you how to wield one."

"R-Really?" Usopp began to tremble, "T-That's so cool! I need to buy a sword first!"

Zoro chuckled, "After Enel pays you enough, buy a badass sword. I'll help you find one too." Usopp nodded and the large smile did not wear off his face, "You should get your hands working or you'll get fired." Usopp nodded and joyfully returned on his artwork.

Meanwhile, Zoro flicked his eyes toward the doorway. It was opened slightly, and Zoro was able to make out one jealous smothered eye with thick eyelashes. If Zoro conversed with Usopp a minute longer, he feared that Enel was going to strangle the unexpected artist. He wanted to save Usopp because he was starting to like him.

As if it was calculated (because it was), Enel barged into the room. Usopp leaped off his seat from the loud slam of the door. Zoro just rolled his eyes.

"Enel, why are you in here?"

Enel ignored Zoro's cushioned excuse and, although it was hidden from Zoro's view, gave the deadliest glare to Usopp.

"Enel,"

"He touched you."

"He just wanted to see my tattoo."

"You," Enel let out a low, whisper, "I dare you to touch him again-"

"Enel! He was wanted to see my slave mark alright? Cut it out!" Zoro threw his hands up in the air, "Look, you're scaring the shit out of him!"

Suddenly, Enel was right in front of Zoro. The ex-slave was shoved down against the bed with his owner pinning him down.

"You are mine, and mine only. No one is allowed to have you. Do you understand?"

"Toys are meant to be shared."

"Not in my rulebook."

"U-Ummm...I-I won't, I won't talk so...can I draw him?" Usopp managed to squeak out from overwhelming terror. Enel loudly clicked his tongue and slid off the bed.

"If you weren't a decent painter I would've broken your scrawny neck-"

"Enel!" Zoro grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it, "Stop scaring him!" Enel caught the fluffy object before it smashed into his face, and slammed it down on the floor. That made the poor painter drop all of his paints. Enel gave one annoyed look at Usopp again before storming out of the room.

"God you-!" Zoro crawled back to where he was at and scratched his head, "Sorry about that. He gets really jealous sometimes..." He waited for Usopp to answer, but Enel's warning worked nicely: the painter did not open his mouth at all. Zoro cursed under his breath and slept angrily, so today's picture had Zoro looking very pissed off.

"Hmph," Enel smirked as he held the completed picture in his hands, "I like it."

Usopp was just relieved that Enel's temper was gone, and his neck was saved.

-.-.-

Days flew by, and Zoro began to grow active. Zoro ate, lifted weights, and wandered around outside of Enel's room. He didn't do it so often because he easily got lost and couldn't find his way back. It somehow turned sneaky when Enel searched for him. When he found him, he hugged, kissed, and touched him until Law came in to break it up. Zoro also started to flirt with Enel more often behind Law's back. Zoro sat on Enel's lap and face-to-face, and he gave morning kisses and gropes. Enel loved to be licked in the ears, so Zoro always gave them the attention. Enel, on the other hand, loved to set both of his hands on Zoro's ass and feel them, grinning whenever it grew softer.

When Usopp visited, Zoro kissed Enel goodbye and remained in bed. These days, he started to stay awake while Usopp drew. The finished product always had Zoro's eyes open and his whole demeanor relaxed and peaceful.

The outfit he wore was a different story.

As the days passed by, the clothes grew more revealing.

Usopp stood at the corner of the room, and his face changed color from blue to red. Zoro rolled his head back as he let Enel slip white stockings up his legs. It was fastened with a thin belt-like thing that secured to his lacey white panties.

Zoro stared down at the large white embroidered rose covering his manhood. "What's this?"

"Garter belt, my child."

"Do men really wear these kinds of things?"

"Of course they do. It's a common style among men."

"I never see you wear it."

"They don't have my size."

Zoro snorted at the obvious lie and looked at Usopp. Poor kid, he was going to have nightmares-again. He flinched when Enel's hand brushed his inner thigh. The older man peered up and smiled, liking the reaction Zoro gave. He'd started leaving 'hints' to Zoro over the past few days. The ex-slave was gaining weight, and was close to the healthy mark. Soon, Law, and sadly Usopp, would be gone and they were going to have _a lot_ of alone time.

Zoro sighed, "This is going to be the last portrait right?"

"Right, and then we'll play something else." Enel purred softly as he shifted Zoro's body around.

Zoro laid back into the many pillows. His hands were placed over his head, and his legs were bent at the knee and spread apart. He thought Enel was done, until he felt the man's hand on his groin. The hand began to rub, and the lacey fabric created a nice friction to arouse his member.

"Ow! E-Enel-! What are you doing?" Zoro sat up, and he and Usopp's face turned red when Enel removed his hand to reveal a handsomely erected length, trying to rip through the fragile panties.

"Painter," Enel pointed to a spot right at the closest end of the bed, and it right between Zoro's parted legs. "Bring your easel over and paint in this spot. I want it in this angle." Enel poked the bent tip, and Zoro hissed out, "and you, don't touch this until he's done. If you're able to hold it well, I am going to treat you." Zoro answered with an animalistic sound, but Enel just laughed it off. He left with Usopp embarrassed in the face and reluctantly dragging his easel in the spot the man wanted.

After he made sure Enel's footsteps disappeared, Usopp whispered, "Zoro...why do you always listen to him?"

"I don't even know." Zoro huffed angrily, trying to look away from the blaring object that covered Usopp's nose from his point of view. Then, Zoro's mouth curled in a pout-like frown. "Never mind...I think I do."

"What?"

"What else? I love that bastard."

"Really?" Usopp frowned, "You don't act like it..."

Zoro smirked, "I don't because I think he knows already."

Usopp realized he had been talking by making eye contact through Zoro's legs, and he quickly averted his attention on the easel.

"I'm going to miss you..."

"Why?

"Why? After I'm done drawing this, Enel told me I don't need to come back anymore."

"He does get tired of things fast." Zoro shuffled his legs around to get his softening length to perk up again, "I'll ask him to get you another drawing job. That way, I can still teach you."

"You can?"

"This time, I might need to do _something_ though..." Usopp irked when he heard the subtle message.

"I-If you don't want to you don't need to-"

"Hey, I was bought to have sex with him. It's not a big of deal." Usopp blushed when he saw Zoro drew out his tongue and let it slide across his lips, "That idiot sucks at hiding his libido, but I'm starting to crave it too."

Usopp kept the image deep in his mind, so that he could add the tongue action in his drawing. Enel might award him extra Beli for it.

-.-.-

Usopp felt the rays burning in his back. Enel was sitting at the corner of the room and reading a book. Obviously, the eyes weren't on the pages. The man was impatiently waiting for him to finish. Of course, if Enel rushed him the art might come out rushed and ugly; Enel didn't want that because the last art was the sexiest.

The artist also saw the similar impatient, feverish look in the model's eyes. Zoro's eyes gazed intensely at the man in the back of lust and want.

"What's taking you so long?" Enel spat, almost losing his temper, "Can't you hurry it up?"

"I-I'm almost done!"

Usually Zoro would've argued with Enel, but it seemed that the model had the same idea. Usopp cowered in his seat as he urged his deftly hands to paint the finishing touches.

He dipped the paint brush into a small water filled jar, "I-I'm done-" Enel shoved the poor painter to the side as he examined the picture.

"Wonderful. Good work." Enel complimented in the most shortest and terse way possible. His hand already had the bag of Beli, and Usopp saw that it was the biggest bag he'd ever seen. "Take it and don't come back tonight. Especially tonight."

"G-Got it." Usopp replied feebly and dashed out with his art supplies as if he was swept away by a tornado.

"Hah, you really suck at hiding it. Your face says 'I want to fuck you' all over the place."

"Same goes for you." Enel growled, gazing at the portrait one last time before looking at the real thing, sprawled on the bed and displaying his want blatantly at his owner. Zoro smirked and, since he was free to move, he motioned Enel to come onto the bed. Enel crawled onto the bed without heed and slid his hands around Zoro's waist.

"What toy do you want me to be now?" Zoro asked with a seductive smirk.

"Please me." Enel whispered as he pressed his large body against Zoro's bare chest. He kissed Zoro's lips, neck, and down his collarbone. The older man glided his fingers over Zoro's chest and smiled when he felt no rib cages. This time, he felt every bit of Zoro, glided his hands down the beautiful skin.

"I would like to fuck you with you not wearing anything, but this is much nicer." Enel purred as he brushed his hands down the white stockings. Once he stroked his hand until he gently tickled the underside of Zoro's toes, he slid back up to his upper thighs. He gripped the fragile fabric, and it started to rip under his fingernails. It ripped like a sound of tearing paper as Enel's hand raked the weakened stocking and a portion of Zoro's legs began to appear. Enel licked his lips at the ruined stockings with a delicious air. He pressed his face on Zoro's aroused member and licked through the lacey fabric. Zoro leaned back against the pillows and gave a low sigh.

Enel spread Zoro's knees until it touched the sheets. He smiled when he saw the lace undergarment had an opening for these purposes. He slipped his finger in and the unexpected man let out a sharp hiss.

"Ow! What the-!"

"Calm down. I'm preparing you, or you want it rough?"

"I don't care. Whatever _you_ want."

"I don't want my toy to shatter when I just got my hands on it."

"I'm not weak."

"That's what everyone says until they see how big I am." Enel inserted another finger, and Zoro pursed his lips, "Trust me on this one."

Despite that, Zoro didn't make much painful looking facial expressions. He arched his back and squirmed a bit when Enel's finger pressed an unusually sensitive spot. When the third digit was entered and spiraled and probed around, Zoro occasionally moaned. Enel watched with suppressed glee on how his toy responded so well, and moaned with sounds better than anyone he'd made love with. It all made him want to fuck him all the faster.

His throbbing member was getting impatient. Of course it was; it had been waiting for a whole month. Thank goodness Zoro was resilient and healed or else he would've taken him despite Law's angry protests.

He removed his fingers quickly. Zoro groaned and glared at Enel, hiding his disappointment, when he saw what was in his vision. He paled at first, and then the eyes darkened with lust and anxious excitement. He thought Enel was being his haughty self and bragged about his size, but it was really huge.

"Come on and shove that thing up my ass. I know you want to really badly." Zoro taunted by sticking out his tongue.

"You're a naughty toy." Enel held Zoro's the underside of Zoro's thighs and lifted them to position him. The puckering entrance quivered after it had been probed, and it was as if it wanted to swallow his member as soon as possible. Enel granted its wish and pushed in.

Zoro was incredibly tight. The preparation was just about useless. Zoro's body tensed up as he was sheathed in, his insides squeezing tight around the invading member.

Enel growled out a low groan, "Yaha, you're sucking and squeezing me in. You have a really dirty ass."

"Thanks," Zoro managed to say as his body tried to accustom Enel's size. He was only half-way in and still pushing, and Zoro felt like it was going to hit some part of the inner wall. When his groin brushed against Zoro's butt cheeks, they both let out a breath. Zoro was still trying to get used to the uncomfortably, and slightly painful feeling burning between his legs, but Enel didn't wait. He slid out completely and slammed right back in the heat.

It hit a sweet, sensitive spot and Zoro's legs jerked up in response.

Enel chuckled brightly, "Did you like that?"

Zoro held back a moan, which ended up lowering into a low groan. Then, he smirked, "I'll say 'yes' if you hit it again."

Enel rose to the challenge. He thrust inside the tight entrance, successfully hitting the pleasurable spot. Zoro's body reacted exactly what he imagined. His back made a perfect arch. He turned his hips from time to time to guide Enel to strike the good places. He released the best sounds Enel had ever heard. It was so loud and so uncontrolled, it only made Enel want to go harder. Zoro smiled the whole time with that wolfish like sneer as he was being pounded against the bed frame, watching Enel looking so happy and enjoying every minute of it.

The smile was gone when Enel grabbed Zoro's length and started to pump along with the rhythm of his thrusts. Zoro let out a cry, and blushed scarlet as he reached to his climax. Enel was near his too, but his pride didn't let him come first until Zoro did. Fingers thumbed over the sensitive flash, sending shocks down Zoro's spine.

"Oh god, Enel-! If you don't stop doing that I'll-"

"Come, my child." Enel breathed and nipped Zoro's bottom lip, "Shower me with your love."

Zoro threw his head back and let out a guttural noise when he came. He collapsed back into the sheets groaning in a low tone. Warm liquid sputtered out and dripped all over Enel's hand. The man smiled in satisfaction and drew out before he came inside of Zoro.

The younger man came back to his senses and stared in confusion at Enel's still hardened member.

"What about yours?"

"Zoro, I want to do something else." Enel lay beside Zoro. He slid his wet fingers over Zoro's sensitive limp member. The younger man flinched, but eventually it grew back to its hardness.

With his large hands, he grabbed Zoro and pulled him in a sitting position. Now the tables were turned and Zoro was in Enel's place and Enel was in Zoro's. Zoro peered between Enel's spread legs with a perplexed expression.

"Zoro," Enel smiled pleasantly, "I want you to be my dildo."

Zoro stared at his owner with a bewildered expression.

"What...?"

"You heard me." Enel commanded and raised his ass to show Zoro his entrance, "Do it."

Zoro didn't expect this to happen, so he was struck with consternation. He thought he was going to be receiving the whole time. His gut burned with sudden excitement. Energy gushed into his body, and he felt the strength to do this. He rubbed his hands together, and-out of habit-he spat a wad of saliva onto his hands. He always did this before he was sent out to fight. He smothered it, so it would get wet. One of Enel's eyes cringed at the behavior. Enel thought that was gross, but he kept that to himself. Zoro shifted in between Enel and held one of his knees while he tried to prepare his owner.

He inserted a finger, exactly like how Enel did it. He wiggled his finger around and Enel hummed blissfully.

"Yes...that's how you do it Zoro." Enel smiled, and Zoro nodded. He stretched the tight skin to make sure that the incision wouldn't hurt Enel either. Zoro tensed when his finger grazed a place, and Enel groaned. Excitement bubbled up in his chest, so he kept on prodding. The sweet spot continued to make Enel feel good.

Zoro's hand was seized, however.

"Don't tease." Enel had sat up to grab Zoro by the wrist, "I want to release when the dildo's inside."

Zoro smirked darkly, "Stop calling mine a dildo." He slid in between Enel's legs and propped his arms on the older man's bent knees. "When this is over, you better call it by the right name."

"Yes yes." Enel answered nonchalantly. "Come on and ravish me." Zoro smirked at Enel's command. This was one he was glad to obey. Before he pressed in, he made sure he was aiming at the right spot. When he spread open Enel's entrance with his length, the older man's face crinkled from the slight pain. Maybe this was Enel's first time to have something up his ass. That filled Zoro with pride. He scooted in, entering into the tight, hot place. Zoro bit his lip to suppress his moans. If Enel didn't moan, then he shouldn't either. But, he didn't expect it to be so tight. He let out a ragged sigh after he was completely inside; a soft sweet sound slithered out from his lips also.

Enel chuckled despite the pain in his lower regions. "Go on. Move. Move as much as you want." Zoro's face broke into a triumphant smile, and Enel couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he should make Zoro his dildo more often if he wanted to see that smile again.

Zoro did not hold back. He used every bit of strength he had from his past trainings as a game warrior into every thrust. His lover was enjoying it very well. His eyes and eyebrows were pinched together from the pain, but his mouth slacked open. He only panted and rarely made noise, which made Zoro happy. Enel was loud and annoying when they were just talking, so it was nice that he shut up.

Sweat trickled down Zoro's jaw as he bent over to kiss his lover. Enel pulled Zoro close, parted his lips, and let Zoro kiss deeper. Zoro outstretched his arm forward to support his upper body as he licked and kissed sloppily. He was on the last stretch, so he jerked his hips faster, bending them to also angle at the right spots.

Enel didn't say a word when he was about to come, but Zoro felt it when Enel's insides started to squeeze painfully tight around his heated member. He came out fast and hard; sputtering up and along Zoro's abs. The sudden heat and the tickling sensation sent Zoro on his orgasm. He couldn't draw himself fast enough, so he spilled all inside Enel. Zoro froze as his body became numb, and his mind went white as the walls of Enel's room.

His body slowly fell backwards and he was completely out of his lover, he collapsed onto the bed. Thankfully it was king size or else Zoro would've fallen off and hurt himself. He grimaced when he shifted his knees and his ripped stockings stuck to his skin so uncomfortably.

"If we're going to keep at this, I'm not going to live long."

Enel laughed and crawled like a worm to lie in the same direction as Zoro. "I never thought those words would come out from a game fighter."

"That's different." Zoro shield his eyes with his bent arm, "So, either use me as a dildo or a sex toy, but not both."

"I'm not going to take orders from you." Enel scooped Zoro and pulled him onto his sweat and cum covered chest, "You are going to train to make yourself versatile: to let me enjoy both ways every night."

Zoro frowned on this, but he was unnerved. He outstretched his arm up and over Enel's head and snuggled with his lover.

"All right," Zoro replied, accepting the challenge, "I'll do that. Let me sleep first." Enel finally listened to one of Zoro's requests. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man's back and they both fell to sleep, enjoying the natural scents of their aftermath.

**The End**


End file.
